The King of Much More Than the Goblin City
by Raekunyx
Summary: What if Sarah slowly fell for the feared man in tight trousers but was too afraid to admit the terrifying truth? What if the Goblin King was really just doing his job with Toby and it pained him every minute of Sarah's 13 hour ordeal? What if Toby was only a pawn in his sisters happiness? What if? What if? What if?
1. The one to wish and the one wished away

The rain and thunder seemed all too appropriate, as the rolling clouds and booming flashes of blue and golden light flickered in Sarah's sight. She was reciting a play of sorts; her favorite story was being transposed to a play, one of a grand maze, swarming with odd creatures and magicused for harm or towards the use of peace. She was rewriting Labyrinth.

"Oh," Sarah drawled on. "It isn't fa-ir!" She ranted about her unfair step-mother, unfair dad, unfair responsibilities, and her unfair life in general. The young woman groaned with annoyance and worked her way home, cursing herself for leaving to go so far away. Looking at the watch obtained from her _true_ mother caused only more frustration and annoyance.

_7:38_

_Damn, I do need to fix this damn watch and the damn time might be on damn time and I wouldn't be damn late for damn anything! Damn it all!_

Sarah ranted and ranted in a rage of her lovely, almost carefree life, not appreciating the flowers in her very own garden, or even the sun providing light, not even the blanket of which she slept in every night since her first day alive. Still sulking and pouting within herself she went on her way home past the shops nearby and through an unknowing neighbor's yard, cutting at least five minutes from her already lengthy travel time.

"I'm sorry I'm late," Sarah explained to her step-mother. "I lost track of time, and I-,"

"OH, don't you give me your excuses," Karen cut her off. "Just get inside; you're late enough as it is."

"I _said_ I was _sorry, _Karen," Sarah blurted and began her defiant strut forward. "Come on, Merlin."

At this point, Karen had had enough of her step-daughters arrogant attitude and grudgingly brought her to a stop, her jaw tensing and her fists clenching. "No. _He_ will not be going in. _You _are already wet and I'd hate having to clean up a wet dog's water residue because of your inattention to time. He stays in the garage, now," she turned toward Merlin, "go."

Merlin sat for a second and the two human ones of the trio gazed into the stringy fur of where his eyes shouldn't usually show throw, but alas, Merlin was wet and he could she Karen's questioning look and Sarah's disbelief written on her face, clear enough for Merlin, a dog, to read her like she read Labyrinth, late at night when her parents were either out or asleep.

"Well, Merlin, I'm sorry, buddy. Do you mind staying in the Garage until the storm clears up," his true master laid the news down on him gently, rather than asking, and the normally white and grey, fluffy dog shook his fur and ran to the bed made for him in the wooden shelter within the garage.

Karen stayed to watch the poor puppy retreat to his hideaway with the thunder booming and the lightning flashing behind the pair as she silently promised to give him extra care tomorrow for his suffering. She just hated having to do this to Merlin in order to punish her husband's child.

"I'm sorry, Merlin, I don't mean any of this towards you."

Tonight was sure to be a long night for Sarah, and Karen pitied the teen's lack of optimism.

"Good luck, Sarah, Good luck," she whispered to the rain and gazed at the rolling storm clouds for only a second and quickly turned away, swearing to herself that there was no man sitting atop the telephone pole, and that there was nobody worth checking twice for. Besides, even if the blonde woman _had _looked back, there would be no man in form-fitting black leggings with an all-too-big of a bulge, tight leather boots, dyed a midnight black with hints and dashes of glitter speckling the solid emptiness of the dark color, almost like stars, and his black leather jacket with long sleeves and golden buckles strapping the clothing together across his well-defined chest.

Jareth had perched himself atop a wooden pole, watching the exchange between the spoiled beauty and her distasteful mother; _Karen_. Jareth couldn't bear the thought of such an annoyingly selfish woman degrading the girls reputation from her own thick-headed nature, although, he did have to admit to himself that Sarah was an arrogant and proud one. She thought that all was to bow before her and she was to return none of it.

_Oh, why do I have a feeling that you are so important to me? _Jareth asked Sarah, thinking of what she should respond if asked that question. _Oh, what's it matter, she's probably going to be wished away or something. _

But then a thought struck him, as the flashes behind his feared figure exploded with more force than ever before, much like the idea that entered his mind. The goblin king jumped from his pole, slowly turning to the white owl form he so loved, his light blonde locks flowing around his crown of poufy fluff and releasing his strong, delicate and yet firmly shaped jaw from the shadows of which his face hid behind his mullet-like do.

_Maybe, the girl will not be wished away, and rather…_wish_ another away…_


	2. The story to start it all

**I can't believe it took me two freaking weeks to finish writing a chapter, less in length than the first, which took me like...two DAYS. So sorry _**

***sigh* well, this is my first uploaded story, because of horrible timing and clumsy me. I always write at least 5 chapters before uploading any chapters/stories/things, Because then, if I have writers block, then I can just use my already written ones to buy me some time, but NOOOOO!**

**I had woken up, sat down on my computer, and decided to clean up all of my random shet, INCLUDING MY FLASHDRIVE. So, I cleared my flashdrive of everything(including all of my UNPOSTED FANFICTION) and decided to re-transfer everything the next morning. So, I get up, ready to get started, and I knock a jar of fahking water ALL OVER MY LAPTOP. It died, so...I am trying to re-download everything I had on it.**

**t(T^T)**

**Anyway. just thought I should share that ^_^ and also!**

**Thank you for my all of...4 REVIEWS! They were my mini inspiration. I'm glad that you all like it Q-Q It's heartwarming.**

**Reviews are ALWAYS welcomed, BUT NO HATING! If you want to hate, just change the formatting of your comment into that of constructive criticism, k? K? K.**

What was with this small mortal that enticed Jareth as so? Why could he not take his eyes off the flowing white dress as she ran home? Why was a King being lead and not leading?

Thoughts raced through Jareth's mind and disappeared as quickly as the lightning so which he commanded. He moved his lips at a fast tempo, mouthing the words he was so afraid to speak aloud, for fear of the answers coming to his unknown presence. Jareth sighed in frustration, exhaling with a contrary satisfaction.

_If she is causing me this much trouble, I will come for what I must and never be bothered by the _human_ again,_ Jareth spoke in his mind, jutting his chin up and away from his neck, pursing his lips and raising his blue and white eyebrows, pouting in 'superior' fashion, as he called it.

Thunder flashed behind him, leaving a faint feeling of the sinister events soon to take place in young Sarah's house. As the white lightning faded, so did the king, and a fountain of sparkles flittered to the ground while a crème and white barn owl flew to the tree across the road, perched upon the families oak tree, and waited.

JSJSJS

In less than fifteen minutes Karen and Robert were both dressed and ready to leave Toby in the care of Sarah, a mistake on their part. As Karen sat the small babe in his crib, leaning in to give her son a kiss and whispering "I love you, Toby…I want you to be good for your sister, okay," Robert went to talk with Sarah.

By the time the teen's stepmother had taken a single step beyond her bedroom, a cry erupted from Sarah; "You really wanted to talk to me, didn't you? Practically broke down the door!" A thud was heard, and Robert came quickly to his wife, hoping they could make their way out of the posh house before Sarah could blame them for anything else they didn't do.

"Let's go, she's having a moment again," he spoke with wide eyes and raised brows, ushering Karen down the stairs, grabbing their coats and Karen her purse. In mere seconds, the couple was out the door and slamming the key into the ignition, and driving away.

As soon as Sarah plopped onto her bed, she rolled over the white blanket and worn quilt, gazing at the ceiling. But, the ceiling was too boring for the immature girl and she impatiently went into a frenzy of finding an interesting thing within her room. Quickly, her animals came into view and swept back out again, Sarah continuing to look around, and as fast as the empty alcove that is usually Lancelot's resting space flickered into her view and out, she realized that something was missing.

"Lancelot," she cried. "Someone has been in my room again!" Sarah declared her thoughts, glaring at the cupboard and jumping from the twin sized mattress and almost knocking the Escher photo off the floral wall. "Ooh," she groaned. "I hate that; I HATE IT!"

_ Of course, it's probably with _Toby_! Toby, the loved and cared for little brother! Because _SHE_ doesn't care about me, and she even got my own father to care about Toby more than he does me!_ Sarah ranted in her mind, flicking the light on and just nearly missing the small bear with the red bow around his neck. Sarah focused in on the toy and ran to pick it up, her anger and self-pity renewed.

"I hate you, I hate YOU," the girl screamed, talking to no one in particular. Lancelot was safe now, pressed against her chest as Sarah rocked back and forth.

"Someone save me, someone take me _away_ from this awful place," she continued as Toby cried and cried. Lightning flashed just outside of Toby's window, thunder not even a second behind. It seemed as though the storm was in the Oak tree, only a few feet from the house.

_ But that's impossible. Storms don't brew up in trees!_ Sarah told herself, but still, unsettling churns and cramps filled her stomach with fear, and the unknowing child turned to her half sibling.

"What do you want? You want a story," she asked her brother, and he only continued to cry. "Okay," Sarah told him, sitting on the four-poster, beginning the tale that changed her life.

"Once upon a time…"


	3. The Singing Man in Tight Pants

Sarah had been wandering for nearly four hours, her feet getting sore through the thin sneakers, the many times of walking the one-hour route to the nearest park doing nothing this far into the seemingly endless maze.

_Ohhhhh, that stupid man with his damn pants! I couldn't even listen to him! I kept thinking about NOT looking at his pants and I couldn't hear a single thing he said!_ Sarah ranted her 'it's not fair' speech in her mind again and again, relaying what had happened…

"_You're him, aren't you? You're the Goblin King!" Her guess was proven true when the blonde man tilted his head, smiling. An arm came up to 'humph' at her, his fist resting on the Goblin King's hip._

_No, not smiling; _smirking_. Realization struck her firmly as Sarah thought about why he was there._

_**I wish the goblin come and take you away, right now.**_

___That's what she had said, wasn't it? Well, the goblins stayed true to her wish, and now the Goblin king had appeared to give Sarah _her_ half of the wish. The underground got the child, and Sarah got her dreams!_

_ "I want my brother back," was her first plea, tears already breaking free of her moistened eyes. "Please, if it's all the same."_

_ The man brought his arms up to his chest, tilting his chin down in a pouting gesture. _

"_What's said is said," his rich voice came, his arms 'humph'- ing again. Disbelief shot through Sarah's insides like a swig of vodka courses down one's throat, burning and hissing at you. Her eyes grew wide, and her mouth gaped open, flapping about trying to come up with an argument._

"_But…I didn't mean it." The Goblin King looked amused by her petty one-sided debate._

"_Oh, you didn't," he asked in mock interest. Sarah, still unable to grasp the concept of her wish continued; "Please! Where is he?"_

_The king lifted his arms from their newfound spot upon his hips, Sarah trying hard not to look at his 'pants.'_

"_You know very well where he is," was his still amused, albeit faintly annoyed reply._

_The rest was a blur, with her eyes flashing between glimpses of Jareth's…'pants' and his mismatched eyes and her delayed reaction to a snake being thrown at her only added to the sporadic reflexes and focuses. Only when the teen was looking over the top of the Labyrinth and its many twists and turns did she notice what he was saying._

_The tears were almost unbearable before her awareness dropped below that of a toddler's, but when she came out of her miniature coma-zone, her eyes were dry and hope was burning away the disbelief in the same way it had burned away her aloofness._

"_What a pity…"_

_She turned away from Jareth, her back to her newly made enemy. "It doesn't look that far," was all the girl could say to boost her confidence, hoping to dear God that he didn't use her stupid mistake of exposing her backside to him._

_ Unknowingly, Jareth was leaning into her space, his body just behind Sarah, but not too close as to brush against her back._

"_It's further than you think," he spoke into her ear, earning a jump from Sarah. "Time is short…"_

Now, Sarah couldn't think of anything but him, distracting herself at any possible moment to forget about him, especially by drawing pink arrows on the Labyrinth tiles, every now and then hearing stone grating against stone and on one occasion heard some strange Italian-sounding voice ranting as she often had, but out of anger.

"…_you're mother is a fragging aardvark!"_

She'd been hearing music, sung by a heavenly voice, almost drowned out by a screaming and gurgling baby brother.

"Toby…" Sarah was muttering over and over, hoping he could hear her, but all in vein. Although, even with Toby's inability to see her, she could most definitely see the castle through some spaces in the Labyrinth walls, and every now and then something would fly out the window. More times than Sarah could count, those things were shaped an awful lot like goblins…

Eventually, as the castle quieted, Sarah came to a dead end. Looking around proved pointless, as there really was nothing to the left of the stone steps. Turning around was even more pointless, as her arrow pointed another way.

"Someone has been changing my marks," Sarah spoke. "What a horrible place this is! It's not _**fair!**_"

Movement to her left, coming from the 'dead end' wasn't noticed by the angry and pouting heroine. A head popped up, no, _down_ from a…door?

"That's right, it's _not fa-ir_," said a Scottish accent, followed by laughter.

"Khehehehahahhaeahaaaa!"


End file.
